Determined to protect them
by Jote Jote
Summary: Please don't read without check Chapter 294 manga . This is Tsuna's point of view about new incidents. Please review if you like it. Thank you so much in advance!


**Determined to protect them.**

Tsuna got up without saying anything,Gokudera noticed and began talking to him,but it was too late.

The boy began to run in the opposite direction to the Emergency Room.

"Tenth!"

He tried to run after him but was prevented from doing so because Reborn stopped him by raising his gun, "Don't take another step.

"But Reborn-san! Tenth this ..."

"I know and that's why he should be alone."

"We can't leave him alone!"

"Right now Tsuna is about to curse his fate and the only one who could comfort him is Yamamoto."

"But Yamamoto is dying!"

"Reborn-san!"

"That's why no one else can. So just leave him alone."

Reborn lowered his gun, and Gokudera made his hand into a fist. He was felt useless. He sat down and began to cry, covering his face with his hands. Nobody else said anything, everyone felt like that.

Reborn walked away for a moment and returned with a drink from a machine, he offered it to Ryohei,who was pale, and at times Reborn noted a slight tremor. However strong Ryohei was, the impact of a bloodied Yamamoto had been strong. If you removed the Vongola ring, he was just a 16 year old boy.

Reborn offered all the drinks to Ryohei,"Here take them all."

Ryohie looked at him stunned and after a while took the drinks. He began to drink it without saying anything else. -  
Tsuna noisily opened the door to his house, ignoring his mother and running to his room. Once there he slowly collapsed to the floor.

Sobs were heard throughout the house.

"Congratulations Boss ...you are now a Vongola" Reborn wiped a few tears off his large eyes and stood outside the door of Tsuna's room, until he heard his pupil sobbing. After that he returned to the hospital.

It was the most difficult night in all of Tsuna's life, his mother did not bother to knock on the door,much less get close to the room. Tsuna laid in the dark on his bed, he hadn't changed his clothes and he hadn't bothered to dry his tears.

He was the most miserable person in the world and nothing he thought of made him feel better.

For him, Yamamoto was many things, his first friend, his admiration, all those above being a guardian, keeper ... that word, that idea, when Tsuna thought about that curse all the rings and burning desire, a deep anger took hold of his heart ... and as fast as it came it left ... What had he achieved with the rings? What would he win? The answer: Nothing. The rings just made them weak and made things easier for the people trying to hurt them.

The events in the future, the fight with Byakuran seemed a distant reality and unfortunate, but not as dire as this event. The attack on Yamamoto was something that was hurting him in places he did not know existed.

Despite everything that had happened nobody was severely injured ... then why ...? Why was this happening? If Byakuran had created the worst case scenario for them why was something happening now? Tsuna did not understand, though he thought about it,he could not understand.

Tsuna stopped thinking of those ideas ... and began thinking about the many times Yamamoto had greeted him with his arm around his neck and his carefree laughter.

He was terrified ... He was terrified of not feeling that arm around his neck! He did not understand why, but he didn't want to lose Yamamoto, did not want to lose.

"It's Tsuna's turn to talk about the ceremony.

Reborn was in the room. Tsuna did not answer, he just looked at his hands on the table, the clock showing that it was 3 in the morning.

"I know what you are what you want to ask me and I have the answer you're looking for.

Tsuna again said nothing, he didn't feel like fighting with Reborn. He didn't know how much he cared about what happened to Yamamoto, but at least he knew it was not a joke, but still he doesn't want to talk to anyone,much less Reborn. He did not want to hear any comments about his friend insensitive or try to hit the baby. Although he could at least get back or something and be quiet to justify for the anguish he felt.

"He will not die,and he's out of danger. However we know nothing more."

Tsuna hoped that he felt some kind of improvement in his mood but he was so broken that he only wanted to keep crying. Nevertheless ...

"I'm glad ... I'm glad he'll be fine."

Tsuna seemed uncomfortable sitting next to Reborn, because he looked the other way. Tsuna's face was that of profound happiness, flushed with tears.

"Then you keep crying, now listen carefully to what I say ..."

The next morning, Tsuna went to the roof of the school. Wore his suit,and was ready for the ceremony. He stopped in front of the place where Yamamoto had attempted suicide.

"Takeshi ... I've understood. ... When you first wake up I'll give you a big hug like the one you've given to me so many times. Now I feel regretful for not being able to hug someone when you'd ... for that ... reason I want to give you a hug so warm and long to leave my mark on your skin ... then I'll tell you how much I've missed ... and then I ... "

Tsuna stroked the sky with his ring finger, as he closed his fist.

In a few hours he would become the most powerful man on the planet,be he will not use that power for himself... but to protect his friends.

**END?**


End file.
